Moments in Time Series: Parker Hardison Leverage
by Ambient Love
Summary: A bunch of one shot moments in time in Parker and Hardison's relationship.
1. Disease, Bathroom, Electric Feel

Moments in Time Series: Parker/Hardison

Rating: NC-17

Synopsis: Here are a few short non-betaed one shots I have written based on Parker and Hardison's relationship. Some fluff, PWP, and general silliness ahead.

Leverage: Don't own it. Not making money off it.

Author's Note: Don't know when it's going to go NC-17 because there's know discernible order to these first few stories.

**Disease**

Hardison knew without a doubt who did it to him. He knew which one gave him the flu. Though their were quite a few candidates, there was only one who was close enough to break his self imposed quarantine during the outbreak. Man, that girl was slippery he thought, remembering how she came to his house, wet from rain, mostly likely to disguise the sweats and running nose. He didn't even hesitate before allowing her to come in. Forgetting about the influenza plague that crippled their crew, he ran his fingers through wet blond hair, cupping her face, and kissed her with all the passion that had been coiling in his body since they had last been together. He didn't think anything of her slight coughs while they made love. It wasn't until the morning after when he awoke with a migraine did he think twice about the woman sleeping next to him. My little outbreak monkey, he shook his head as she snuggled in closer to him. Sighing resolutely and slightly coughing, he thought to himself, Well, there were worst ways to catch a flu.

**Bathroom**

Not only were they locked in the bathroom on a job. They were handcuffed to each other. Which made the first option of climbing through the vent for escape, null and void. As Parker surveyed their other options, Hardison rambled on to himself how getting in this mess was because of her recklessness and how he was crazy to follow her. Suddenly a wave of insecurity hit her. She hated feeling this way. Things were simpler for her when she only worried about herself. When she didn't care what others thought of her. When she wasn't in love and afraid of being hurt. Taking a deep breath, she pulled him towards the window of the bathroom.

"It's a two story fall into the dumpster," She said more to herself than him.

"Oh Hell Nah!" Hardison exclaimed and she turned to him placed her unshackled hand on his chest.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. Hardison saw a bigger question in her eyes as they maneuvered themselves out on the ledge.

"Yes, I trust you!" He said, slight edge of panic in his voice and she smiled.

"Then jump!"

He did and before they both knew it they were in the dumpster surrounded by cardboard boxes.

"I love you, Baby," he smiled at her his cardigan covered in pink packing popcorn. She blew some out of her hair and smiled back at him. "I know." 

**Electric Feel**

Parker was in love. God it made her feel like a basket case, but it was undeniable. They just fit, like Lock and Key. Most of the time it made her feel like a major spazz, full of kinetic energy begging to get out. Normally, she would grab him and pull him in a closet, or his van, and make out with him until it was gone, but he had went out with Elliot and hadn't returned back yet. So, Parker jumped on the couch with a bored huff.

That's when Alec's iPad caught her eye. Realizing that it was wirelessly connected to the house she grinned, clicked the iPod icon, and scrolled to their new favorite song.

Alec smiled as he walked into headquarters with Elliot and found Parker rocking out to Electric Feel by MGMT. It was off his Itunes list that was displayed prominently all of the multiple flat screens. She beamed when she saw him and he ran to join her dancing before the song went off, mouthing words to her as she grinned. Elliot watched them for a second as Sophie and Nate joined him before the break down of their next job.

"You see these two idiots," Elliot said to Sophie, he folded his arms in front of his chest, even as a hint of amusement crept into his eyes as he watched them do the Hustle. Nate laughed and Sophie leaned into Elliot.

"Oh, Elliot don't be a grump! Just look at how happy they are, they finally found each other," she sighed, romantically, squeezing Nate's shoulder.

"Nate, tell them to stop," Elliot whined. Then louder, " Don't we have a mission?"

Nate grabbed the remote and Elliot smiled smugly as he thought he was going turn the song off so they could get down to business. Instead, Nate turned the music up.

Hardison was twirling Parker around and around, he dipped her as she laughed. He brought her up to his body and kissed her forehead, swaying with her until the song finally stopped. Parker and Hardison laughed as they fell on the couch exhausted. Alec looked up at Nate expectantly as Parker swung her leg over his. He began to massage her knees.

"So, what's the job?" Hardison grinned content. 

(More moments to come...)


	2. Honeymoon, Part 1

The Honeymoon, Part One

***Warning this is NC-17***

Hardison:

When I woke up to the loud thumping beats of The Prodigy's Invaders Must Die, I knew that Parker had found my iPad again. If it wasn't five in the morning I would be kinda of proud that she managed to hook it up to the sound system in our Swiss chalet without any help from me.

Shaking my head, I slipped out of our large comfty four poster bed and threw on my pants. Sleepily I opened the door and leaned against the door frame watching as she paraded around the sunken living room in just her underwear wildly dancing. Watching her flailing to the music, I couldn't help the smirk that settled on my face. All that beauty was now mine, I thought as I looked down at the platinum band that decorated my left hand fondly.

Suddenly, she twirled around stopping abruptly when she saw me. She graced me with an million watt smile and ran into my arms, jumping on me, wrapping her legs around my waist in one motion. I barely had time to catch my balance when she nearly sent us both backwards.

"Now, baby girl, don't you think it may be a tad too early for The Prodigy?" I asked softly she stiffened against me and I rubbed her back to reassure her that I wasn't mad.

She kissed me briefly on the lips and I couldn't help, but deepen kiss. I carried her over to the couch where the remote to the sound system was and turned it off. Lying her down gently on the couch. I moved to kiss her neck and she sighed in pleasure, running her hands over my shoudlers.

"Make love to me," she said tugging at my pants. Not wanting to rush I stopped her hands and kissed her thoroughly until she was breathless. I ran my hands through her blond hair and she smiled.

"I love you Alec Hardison," she sighed girlishly as her hands found my back. Her legs tightened against me pulling us closer.

"I love you, Parker Hardison," I kissed her neck again as she looked at her ring.

"I can't believe we're actually married," she said, placing her hands on my chest.

"Me neither," I pulled away just enough that I could pick her up and carry into the bedroom.

I laid her on the bed and she helped me remove my pants. Extremly dextrous hands found my erection and I arched into her. Switching our positions, she straddled me and pushed me back so I was sitting up on my elbows as she situated herself between my legs. She kissed the tip of my penis and then took my length into her mouth.

"God, girl, that's perfect," I groaned laying on my back. Parker was amazing at oral. I just laid there and enjoyed the sensations, it wasn't long before I had to think of dead cats and prison rape to keep some semblance of control. My fist balled in the sheets to keep from fisting them in her hair.

Just as I felt myself almost reach the brink of my control she freed me from the suction of her mouth with a loud pop. She smiled at me like I was prey as she removed her black boy shorts and sports bra and climbed on top of me.

She sank down on me with a giggle and a small happy sigh. She looked down at me and ran her hand down my face. I sat up and kissed her wrapping my arms around her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist just enough to hold on. My hands went to her ass and her hands went to my shoulders. My intention was to switch our positions, me on top of her, but she used her amazing strength to pull her body up and down, riding me while I stood holding her with one hand, I put the other hand on the wall behind us to balance myself. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Th-this is fucking amazing. You're amazing," I kissed her. She smiled into my kiss and I felt her body clench around me.

" God, I – so good," she whispered and then moaned her rhythm faltering. I walked us so her back was against the wall and took over. I pulled out of her grinning when she growled in frustration. I slammed back inside her and she squealed in joy. I began a strong rhythm I knew she liked. She accented each of my thrust with one of her own, her hips colliding with mine.

"I'm- oh, Alec," she groaned, her arms pulling me closer. "Don't stop, don't fucking stop, don't stop." she chanted over and over again until finally she became stiff in my arms. She screamed as she came, her back arching over and over again. The restless movements of her body made me come inside of her. My legs buckled and I held her close as I went to my knees. I recovered from my orgasm before she did. Watching her ride out her pleasure, made me writhed with her. I kissed her, moaning into her mouth, "Mmmm, nice!"

Finally, she collapsed against me, her head rested on my shoulder. Still connected I stood up and walked us to the bed. I laid her down first. She arched her back in pleasure when I slid out of her. She watched me as I walked to the doorway to dim the lights.

"We're going to sleep again? I thought we were going to case- I mean sightsee today?" she said off a yawn.

I slid into bed next to her and smiled as I pulled her into my body. Spooning her, I began kissing her neck and she moaned her hand reaching back to my thigh gently stroking.

"This is the first day of our honeymoon Parker," I began my hands sliding down her torso. Her legs parted slightly to give me access as I caressed futher down. "We're not leaving this bedroom, unless it's to eat or use the bathroom." My fingers found her clit and she groaned. "If that's okay with you?" I asked and she nodded as her nails cut half moons in my leg.

"I think I like honeymoons." She said, breathlessly. I smiled against her shoulder.


	3. Honeymoon, Part 2

The Honeymoon Part Two

***Warning this is NC-17***

Parker:

Sex is amazing. Sex with Hardison is astronomical!

I think sex is better when you're married.

It's almost like, it's better because you don't have to be afraid that they don't like you or didn't care about you or something. You don't feel... what's the word? Used! It doesn't feel like someone's taking something from you.

I guess this is what Sophie meant about making love.

"Have you ever made love to anyone before Parker?" she asked me one night at Nate's, the boys were out, doing boy stuff and we were having a girl's dinner filled with Asian Chicken Salad and white wine.

Hardison and I had been fighting that week because I wanted sex and he said he wanted to wait a little longer. I was mad that he had rejected me so I stopped talking to him.

"I've slept with guys before, I'm no virgin," I answered Sophie defensively, angrily stabbing my fork into my salad.

"Oh Parker, that's not what I asked you, and you know it!' Sophie sighed in frustration, reminding me of Hardison. We sat in silence at the kitchen island.

"Sex, making 'love', there's no difference! It's just words," I shrugged and then Sophie smiled a side smile with a glint in her eyes that told me that she thought I was either naïve or jaded or both. She patted my hand in that motherly way of hers and then graciously slid off her chair.

"My advice is for you to allow Hardison to prove you wrong," she said, giving me a tiny hug before clearing the table of food.

I contemplated what Sophie suggested and the next day Itold Hardison that he needed to show me the difference. Hardison, took me in his arms and kissed my head.

"Don't worry, mama, I will...in my time," he promised me and after a few more weeks. He showed me.

I have been wrong before, but not as wrong as I was when I thought lovemaking and sex weren't different.

Making love wasn't the same thing, it was greater than sex. Making love with Hardison made me feel alive and want to cry, and made me feel closer to him. So close that we shared the same skin.

I'm being such a girl right now! I shook myself physically from my wandering thoughts and watched him as he slept for the second time this morning.

We've had honeymoon sex like six times since the wedding. He was so beautiful, his skin was so smooth, and he always smelled so delicious. I just wanted to bite him, so I did gently starting with his earlobe, then collar bone, then nipple. I didn't realize I was straddling him until he grabbed my hips, his penis erect under the sheets. I pulled them back and grabbed it. Running my closed hand down his hard cock. He arched up and I positioned him at my entrance. I slowly sank down on him and grimaced slightly when it hurt a bit.

Hardison noticed and sat up sliding out of me, "Your tender mama, we should take a break."

That simple beautiful suggestion broke through so many of my issues around men and made me super greatful I found him and extremely greatful I had him forever, I began to become teary eyed.

"I'm sorry," I said, slightly embarrassed and he kissed my forehead with a smile and a look that clearly said, "Whatever girl, I love you."

I snuggled down into him kissing his neck and he turned us on our sides so that we were facing each other. He pulled me closer draping his leg over my thigh. I could clearly feel his hardness still there, but slowly fading. I knew it was painful for him, but not once did he ask me to do anything for him. He just laid there contently rubbing my back with a smile..

"Thank you," I whispered looking away. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"For what?" Alec asked.

When I didn't answer he gently took my face in his hands, it was then he realized I was crying.

"Did I hurt you before? If you're hurt you should have told me, I-I would never hurt you intentionally. You just have to let me know and I'll stop. Baby don't cry. I'm so sorry if I hurt you." he began in a rush of words. I put my hands on his lips.

"You didn't hurt me," I said after I cleared my throat. "I'm just so thankful I have you."

I buried my face into his chest and cried.

Alec held me whispering, "Always." Over and over again.


	4. Sharing, Polite Observations Part 1

Sharing:

Nate had noticed Parker taking Hardison under her wing when it came to small lift jobs. He also noticed Hardison teaching Parker some fundamental hacking skills. At first watching them fumble their way into a relationship made him feel as though their infatuation with each other would blow up their group dynamic. Nate knew that if Hardison hurt Parker, Elliott and Sophie would refuse to work with him. And if Parker hurt Hardison , Parker would hate herself so much that she'd leave and never come back. He never considered that their duo would merge, that they would take their best skills and share. It truly made him wonder about other underestimations he had been making in his life.

Polite Observations, Part 1

Hardison:

Though incredibly cute, Parker is a tough girl, a tomboy.

She has a delicate light touch she reserves for thieving and not much else. Not that I am in the least complaining! No, it's just a simple polite observation about the woman I love.

From the moment she decided she wanted a bite of my pretzel, she began pursuing me sexually. It started with random sleep-overs where we would play video games like, Call of Duty or Dragon Siege 2 and then fall asleep in each others arms. I would wake up to her hands stroking Lil Hardison like she was milking a cow. Again, not complaining about a beautiful woman stroking Lil Hardison. However, when said beautiful woman does so with a clinical distant look on her face, it's a blow to one's ego.

It was then I put a stop to the sleep-overs, and the random sexy time. I told her I wanted to take things slow. She took it as rejection and stopped talking to me. A week later she storms into my apartment (after picking the lock!) and tells me I need to show her the difference between sex and making love. Slightly, angry and more than delighted that she was finally speaking to me I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll show you, when I'm ready, and when I'm ready you'll know." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me with a sigh. The tension in her body melted against me.

"Don't leave me," she whispered and I tilted her chin up to look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"As long as you promise not to leave me," I said and kissed her.


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy

Parker:

Alec and I were strolling through the local farmer's market when a young red headed woman approached him from behind. She was short, small waisted, big breasted and dressed in urban wear, like some retro hip-hop dancer from one of Hardison's music video collection. Alec turned around as soon as she touched his back, when he saw her his eyes lit up and he let my hand go so he could wrap her up in a huge bear hug. He squealed like a girl and whirled her around happily laughing as I stood off to the side mildly curious and severely jealous.

"Oh my God, Girl, how've you been?" He said, finally placing her on her feet again, his hands never left her shoulders. I found myself glaring at her my arms folded across my chest.

"I've been good, real good I just moved out here," she said and then finally she noticed me. "Hi," she said obnoxiously loud, "I'm Deena." She put out her hand in front of me and I looked at it.

"Parker," I said, emotionless. Alec gave me his best "be nice" glare. I slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Deena, this is my girl, Parker." he finally introduced me, quickly removing his hands from her shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "Parker, this is my foster sister Deena," he said emphasizing "foster sister".

When I didn't immediately perk up he continued, "We gave our Nana much Hell when we were kids." he said fondly and Deena laughed.

"Yeah, we got that wooden spoon more than once," she laughed again and it was like nails on the chalk board.

"Well, we deserved it, how is Nana anyway?" he asked a little concerned and my anger diminished a bit. The last time that he talked to his Nana she was battling diabetes and a bad heart.

"She's well, I mean she's no spring chicken, but she's still feisty," Deena sighed sadly. "She can't foster anymore, so the youngest of the group was relocated to another home. She didn't like that much."

Alec's eyes became downcast, "I bet."

It was then I got it. She wasn't just some cute random girl to him. She was a part of his past, a part he needed to reconnect with in order to be closer to his Nana. I reigned in my annoyance and placed my hand in his, he squeezed gently and looked down at me.

"Hey, how about we all go grab some lunch? You two can catch up?" I offered. He looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm actually meeting my girlfriend here, it's our anniversary and we were going to have lunch back at her place. I'm just picking up some food items, but... raincheck?"

If Alec was disappointed he didn't show it, a small part of me sighed in relief that she was a lesbian. I wrapped myself around his arm in a silent apology.

"Sure, here's my number, call us, we'll get dinner, maybe double date sometime." he said, giving her a card to one of his throw away prepaid phones.

"Call me anytime," he said and she nodded. They hugged once more and then Deena left with a small wave goodbye.


	6. Making Love

Making Love 

*WARNING: This part is NC-17*

Parker didn't have the experience she thought she had when it came to sex. It took me only a small moment to realize she was almost virginal in her naïveté. She knew nothing about good foreplay and I didn't have the courage to ask her about her previous experiences. I knew very well what could happen to a pretty girl in some seedier foster home situations and I also knew Parker had been on her own mostly her whole life.

"Okay, show me the difference," she said, her eyes tightly closed, her legs spread.

I laughed, shaking my head as I kneeled in front of her naked. We had just spent an hour undressing each other and kissing. She was immediately restless and I couldn't understand if she was simply horny or afraid. So, I ran my hands down her thighs, then slightly squeezed her ass.

"Let me know what you like," I said kissing her stomach, she shuddered.

"I like that," she whimpered. She smirked and pushed my head lower.

Her eyes fluttered closed as I lifted her lower body towards my mouth and delved in lick those soft pink lips. She groaned, her thighs slightly tightening around my head, when my tongue found her clit.

When I took her soft flesh between my lips , she grabbed my head holding me there as she bucked and then groaned breathlessly , "Alec? God, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm trying to make you cum," I whispered, with a smile. Biting her inner thigh gently, I diligently went back to my duties, she moaned and squirmed as feasted on her. She fisted the bed sheets in her hands, her head lolled back and forth on the pillows.

"Oh God. Alec, it's too much," she cried out her body riding my face. I watched her, as the first tremors of orgasm hit her.

"I'm cumming, oh!" She threw her head against the pillows and cried out. Arching over and over again until she finally collapsed. I broke my mouth away and smiled.

I climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately, she gently ran her teeth over my bottom lip, and I groaned as I felt myself get harder. I watched her face as I slowly sild into her. Her eyes went wide and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I push until I felt the end of her.

"Yes, don't stop," she whispered thrusting upwards. Her body clenched around me and I moaned.

"You feel so good, mmm girl, I love you," I said against her mouth as we set a slow, but hard pace.

It became harder and harder to fight back my own impending climax. I realized I didn't have to when Parker suddenly cried out again. Her nails ran long welts down my shoulders. I felt her body clench around me like a vice and I couldn't hold back any longer. Loudly, I groaned out my climax against her shoulder.

It took us both a long time to recover. When I finally had the strength to roll off of her she followed me as I settled down on my back. She rested her head on my chest. Her hand running down my abdomen. I was kissing the top of her head.

"That was amazing, Mama," I sighed, highly contented.

"You were amazing." Parker smiled.

"I love you," I told her. Before l let sleep claim me I heard her whisper:

"I love you, too." 


	7. Diary & Blog

Spoiler Leverage season 4, episode 7 "The Grave Danger Job"

Don't own it, Don't sue me!

**Diary**

Parker:

Dear Diary,

I've had a hard life, with limited attachments. I learned from an early age that people left you. Sometimes, they leave and they don't want to. Unexpectedly, their taken away by some kind of cruel twist of fate. Years ago, I convinced myself that if I didn't feel so strongly for someone it wouldn't hurt as much, when they are taken away from me. So I turned off those frilly unnecessary feelings.

But it's so easy to love Hardison. It's effortless. So effortless that I just do without thinking. My love for him just is and I don't need Sophie pointing out the obvious. I'm really not as completely oblivious as I let everyone think I am. I never expected someone to sneak in and steal my heart better than I've ever stole anything in my life. More insultingly, I never expected it to be a Hacker!

Hardison is intelligent, funny, and physically handsome. His smile just makes me melt and his snarky sarcasm always lifts my spirits in even the most stressful situations. I always felt comforted to have him in my ears rattling off his technobabble or calling me crazy for doing some risky stunt. Even the way he said, "Baby Girl," sends waves of joy (and lust!) through my body, that makes my chest feel warm and my heart feel heavy. Just thinking about him makes me happy, thankful. So, very thankful.

And it scares me because it is so organic and genuine. Part of me feels that if I trust my love for him as reality, it'll disappear. But then I think about days like today. When he's in danger. Or when I almost lose him and I feel silly for never telling him how I truly feel. If he would have died in that coffin...

The thought of almost losing him made me want to run away. I almost did, when he emerged from the grave. I was so scared of losing him, part of me couldn't believe he was alive. At that moment, all I wanted to do was run into his arms and hold on for dear life, not for just a second, but forever. I loved him and that realization paralyzed me.

**Blog**

Hardison:

I never got how God works his magical ways sometimes.

God likes to put man through his trails so he learns something. You know, sometimes there has to be 40 days and 40 nights of rain before one can start anew. It ain't easy, it's just life. You just got to get over your shit, build that ark, and collect those animals. Now, I'm no Noah, but clearly, my trail was to face my claustrophobia while buried alive inside a coffin in an unmarked grave. What I learned during my experience was that Parker loved me and that she needs me.

Parker and I, we have this thing, undefined, anomalous, but real. The romantic in me would argue that it's true love. The truth is I don't have enough tools to break down her walls... yet. So, I just have wait for her to let me in. I step back. I don't push, or plead, or beg. I just let her figure out that I'd never hurt her. I sit pacified when she smiles at me. Or when she sits near me. Or when she graces me with a touch or a kiss. I know from personal experience that a shitty childhood could cause a lot of emotional damage. I know when she's ready, she'll trust me enough to let me in, but I'm not gonna lie, waiting patiently is hard.

I've had my moments of doubt, when I thought that we weren't going to be anything more than friends. But that forever changed when through my crazed panicked state, I heard her coaching me to breath, to calm myself. That she was coming for me. That I would be okay. I needed to hear her voice, then, as badly as I needed air. And in those last moments, when I heard her begging me to hold on, I really needed her to know that I loved her, no matter what happened.

Parker, though remains an enigma to me sometimes. The fact that she risked her life in a hail of bullets to locate me, told me that she needed me, and then ran away after Elliot pulled me out of that hole is just the way she is. Even hours after my rescue, she refused to look at me. She disappeared for awhile, I assumed she went home, showered, changed clothes. When she returned to Nate's, she just sat down on the bar downstairs, holding the compass that saved my life. I couldn't remember if I ever put it in her hand.

I stood in the doorway watching her for a long moment. Wondering if this was the time. Should I just push a bit. Would she run? Undecided, I strolled in the bar leaning next to her. I caught how her body almost involuntarily met mine. She caught herself and went back to playing with the compass. I thanked her for helping me through my ordeal.

She hunched her shoulders, "anybody can tell someone how to breathe-," I gently kissed her neck, cutting off her protest.

"Thank you for not hanging up the phone," I whispered in her ear, desperately wanting to just confess my undying love to that woman, but she was not ready. She nodded wiping away stray tears, as I pulled away looking at her. She sighed, then nodded and smiled, still silently crying. I smiled at her, looking at the woman I love with a calm assurance that made me smile briefly.

She was not ready right that moment, but one day soon... she was going to let me in.


	8. I Know They're Doing It

**Elliot:**

I mean really, it's not that hard to figure it out.

Hardison's hovering over Parker like a thirsty man in a desert and Parker is always smiling like a lunatic. They're always in each other's space, always. Hardison's crowding her and Parker's all playfully coy. Parker's literally bending over backwards in front of him all the time. Or worst shaking her ass at him.

Not that I'm looking, because I'm not! I'm just saying that I know they're doing it.

And it fricken disturbs my calm!


	9. Vive L'amour

**Sofie:**

Ah, young love. So wonderful! So incredibly beautiful!

My heart soars every time I see Parker hug Hardison or Hardison steal a kiss. It's so wonderfully refreshing to see Parker put those seductive skills I taught her to use. As for Hardison…to see the depth of love he has for Parker... and to see Parker not run from that depth of emotion…

Oh, dear, now I'm teary eyed! It's plain to see that they are in love. So, despite their tendency to become sidetracked in a meeting playing footsie, I say "Vive L'amour!"

May their love live forever.


	10. Don't Implode

**Nate:**

I go back and forth on my support of Hardison and Parker's relationship.

One minute, I believe Parker's too emotionally immature, the next I think Hardison is. Part of me is happy for them, everyone needs someone. The other side waits for the shoe to drop. I want to wish them well. I want them to eventually sail off into the sunset together. Then there's the part of me that dreads the day when they declare themselves done with our mission or worst done with each other and then everything we built falls apart. In the meantime, I just hope and pray that they don't implode.

I watch them from across the room as they watch TV on the couch. Parker's head is lying on his lap, Hardison is massaging her neck and shoulders. For a moment, I clear my mind and allow their contentment flow over me.

With a smile, I go to find Sofie.


	11. Priceless

**Parker:**

I never had a family.

Sure I've had people come in and out of my life. Some who cared and some who didn't. I had accepted it. That's how people were. That's what people did. Whether they wanted to or not they all eventually left and I never stayed too long to find out.

I was so sure one day I would make a bad choice. I would duck when I should've dodged. I would take the one job that was too risky and life as I knew would be over. I was so sure that I would be okay with it forever because acceptance equaled fearlessness. Right?

Then I fell in love. And being in love is so weird and intense and wonderful.

I cling to him because life was so empty without him. I would do anything for him. I am willing to sacrifice my life for him. And when he tells me he can't lose me, I suddenly feel a feeling I never had before. I feel like I am priceless for the first time, it brings tears to my eyes, and I realize how lucky I am.


	12. Lonely Child

Hardison:

I moved from house to house for years until I finally ended up at my Nana's.

It was a hard thing for me as a child to realize that from the moment I could walk, I wasn't wanted or that I was an inconvenience. In that situation, you either deal with it two ways. You shut down or you shut out.

I shut out, my world became technology, and in that world I became a Mastermind. For a long time, I used hacking to escape loneliness. In a digital world, you always have some new friends trying to learn your tricks or some new foe to try to break into your world.

There was a point when I thought I would die alone with one hand on a terminal. I was okay with it, because I knew that whatever mark I made in history, at least I made some kind of contribution good or bad. I wanted someone to see me as something more than an inconvenience. I wanted someone, anyone to acknowledge that I existed. So, I breached bigger and bigger marks, took down larger and larger infrastructures.

Then I hooked up with Nate and the others, and just like that moment when I met my Nana for the first time, I felt a sense of home. And just like that, I am able to quiet that little boy inside me that always has his suitcases packed and ready to go.

For the first time in my life I've found love with a woman who knows exactly how I felt as a lonely child, because she was one herself. This woman unmakes who I was and recreates me into someone who wants to plant roots. She makes my fear of having to dust off that suitcase disappear because I have her. She is my home.

So, when I look into her eyes and I tell her that I can't lose her. I'm not only telling her that I love her and that I can't live without her, I'm letting her know that she is me. And I can't ever lose that.

Ever.


End file.
